Kameria
by Sara Sonitoca
Summary: Luego de aceptar la misión, Gray y Juvia pasan por dificultades hasta llegar a una tierra desconocida, ahí conocen a nuevas personas y se encaminan en una nueva aventura. ¿Será que en ese lugar encuentren el amor?-Ok, mal summary pero denle una oportunidad


Hola soy Kurai Gesshoku ^^

Espero que les guste esta historia como a mí ^-^ y bueno, cualquier comentario será bien recibido *-* Aquí les dejo unas pautas para poder entenderme -.-'

"pensamientos"

-conversación o _conversación_ \- (solo llevaran cursiva los POV)

Los solitarios están relatados por mí

Que lo disfruten ∩.∩

Por cierto, Los personajes no me pertenecen son del único e inigualable trolleador Hiro Mashima, solo la historia me pertenece ^-^  
…

Capítulo 1

La misión

Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Magnolia, sobre todo para el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Todos los miembros estaban reunidos en el gremio haciendo lo de siempre, alboroto por doquier. Cada uno conversaba con sus Nakamas, bebían, jugaban, tomaban misiones y peleaban, sobretodo los dos Dragon Slayer y el Devil Slayer de hielo, que siempre ocasionaban destrozos con cada una de sus peleas o provocaban la ira de Erza, la cual les daba una lección.

Ese día era el más "tranquilo y normal" de Fairy Tail hasta que:

-¡Mocosos!- gritó el maestro- Han ocurrido varios problemas alrededor de Fiore así que se dividirán en las siguientes parejas y cada pareja irá al lugar que les asigne- Prosiguió - Gajeel y Levy se quedan en la parte sur de Magnolia, Natsu y Lucy a Crocus, Wendy y Erza a Oak, Gray y Juvia a Hargeon, Mirajane y Laxus al norte de Magnolia, Elfman y Evergreen a Hosenka, Lisanna y Kana a Shirotsume…-así siguió con varias parejas -Y todos los demás, elijan a que pareja apoyarán -dijo seriamente- ahora alístense y vayan de una vez mocosos- dicho esto, el maestro se retiró

Varias parejas se quedaron hablando acerca de dónde se iban a encontrar y a qué hora. Muchos de ellos se fueron ni bien termino de hablar el maestro, otros ya tenían todo listo y se marcharon.

-¡Estoy encendido!-gritó Natsu muy eufóricamente- vamos rápido Luigi, hay que llegar lo antes posible- dijo Natsu antes de jalar del brazo a Lucy y salir corriendo en dirección a la casa de la maga mientras esta gritaba y protestaba.

Erza se acercó a Wendy- Wendy, vamos por nuestras cosas a Fairy hills, luego partiremos- y ambas se fueron juntas.

Elfman y Evergreen discutían por las frases de "hombre" de Elfman. Lissana y Kana partieron después que el maestro terminó de hablar. Gajeel y Levy conversaban de donde se verían mientras este le daba la razón a la enana y esta le golpeaba furiosa. Todas las parejas ya tenían todo listo salvo una de ellas…

Gray y Juvia no habían hablado después del mandato del maestro. Ambos estaban a los extremos del gremio por lo que Gray y Juvia tuvieron que avanzar entre los demás miembros para poder acordar. Juvia se perdió entre la multitud por lo que Gray la perdió de vista. Una vez que la vio se acercó tranquilamente.

" _Que nervios, Juvia irá a una misión a solas con Gray-sama, Juvia no puede estar más feliz, quizás en esta misión Gray-sama se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Juvia y así Juvia podrá darle a Gray-sama los treinta hijos que le prometió" eso iba_ pensando la Loxar mientras avanzaba imaginando su perfecta vida junto a su Gray-sama, tan metida estaba en sus pensamiento que ni cuenta se dio cuando chocó contra el pecho de alguien.

-auch- exclamó mientras se recuperaba del golpe - perdón, Juvia estaba distraída, no fue su intensión…- pidió disculpas con una reverencia así que levantó lentamente la vista para ver con quién había chocado y para su sorpresa era su amado Gray-¡GRAY-SAMA!-Alzó la voz y se sonrojaba fuertemente- perdone, Juvia no lo vio, discúlpeme…

-Está bien Juvia pero ¿te encuentras bien? Estás algo roja- Mencionó Gray con su típico porte Tsundere- eh… si Gray-sama, no se preocupe, Juvia está bien- respondió torpemente la Loxar sonrojada- Bueno, vamos a alistar nuestras cosas. Nos veremos en la estación a la una de la tarde, ¿te parece?-comentó Gray a lo que Juvia respondió rápidamente un sí y ambos se fueron por su respectivo equipaje.

Juvia fue a Fairy Hills, se duchó y guardó en su maleta todo lo que necesitaría. Una vez listo todo, vio la hora y notó que aún le sobraba mucho tiempo así que se fue con todas sus cosas a la estación, aprovechó en comer algo en un pequeño restaurante del pueblo y compró comida para llevar y para Gray. Gray, por su parte, se demoró en llegar a su casa, cogió lo que le pareció necesario, se duchó, se cambió, revisó que todo esté en orden, de repente su estómago rugió exigiéndole comida pero miró la hora, "ya es muy tarde, tengo que apurarme" pensó mientras tomaba todas sus cosas, salió corriendo de su casa a la estación, haciendo a un lado su hambre. Corrió por toda Magnolia para llegar a tiempo a la estación, llegó algo agitado, buscó a Juvia por toda la estación y la encontró sentada en una pequeña banca esperándolo. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado, sorprendiendo así a la maga de agua.

-Gray-sama- exclamó Juvia- ¿está usted bien? ¿Por qué esta tan agitado?- preguntó preocupada. Cuando Gray estuvo a punto de controlar su respiración para por fin hablar, su estómago rugió fuerte, provocando la risa de la Loxar y las maldiciones por parte de él. _"maldición, tengo hambre"_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras trataba de acallar el sonido de su estómago. Estaba tan metido en eso que no se dio cuenta cuando Juvia le alcanzó un gran sándwich junto a una pequeña bebida- coma y beba esto Gray-sama –dijo extendiéndole la comida. Gray volvió en sí y acepto gustoso la comida- Gracias Juvia- la tomó y empezó a comer.

Ambos subieron al tren, buscaron sus asientos y se sentaron, luego partieron y durante el viaje hablaban de cosas triviales y algunas sin mucho sentido. Así partieron de Magnolia a Hargeon, sin saber que lo que les esperaba allá iba a cambiar sus vidas.

…

Espero que les guste *-*


End file.
